All in a Days Work
by Mewraven
Summary: Pure smut, a threesome between neji tenten and temari. oneshot.


**Well, here I am, but this time with a oneshot. Its...something a bit different, considering it has no plot and is just threesome smut the whole time. Its unbetaed, so if there are any mistakes, sory.  
**

**Now, this does get a bit graphic...just to warn you...hahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profits off of this story.  
**

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was never one for perverse thoughts. It was true, he did have his moments of extreme perverseness, but those were few and far between. He prided himself in his self discipline, his self control.

But at this moment he stood outside the house of his female teammate, his eyes wide and his blood rushing to parts of his body that he wished it wouldn't in public. He was visiting that afternoon to deliver a package from the Hokage, but when no one had answered his knock, he activated his byakugan to see if she was home. His eyes had widened and he stood transfixed. The sight, which was already enough to give any man a nosebleed would have been even better in color.

Tenten standing, with her hands tied above her head and the rope secured with a kunai knife in the wall. She was completely naked, Neji could see the sheen of sweat coating her body as she panted, her breasts heaving. He focused and he could see her juices running down the insides of her thighs, and her legs where shaking from holding up her body.

But even though this image was surprising, the fact that Temari, one of the top jounin from the Sand Village was pressing Tenten against the wall and grinding her hips into Tenten's while kissing her made Neji's pants feel tighter than they ever had in his life.

He put the package on the front step, and was about to make his escape from Tenten's apartment to his own room where he could take care of himself, when a shuriken flew right by his ear, cutting a few strands of hair. He spun around, to defend himself from his attacker. But he saw no one, until he looked up of course, and he was greeted with an eyeful of Temari's nicely developed chest.

He staggered back aghast at the sight, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He looked up again to see her still there, smirking at him. She winked, beckoned him with a finger and disappeared. Possibly for the first time ever, his mouth hung open in surprise.

He was sure his mind was just playing tricks on him, and he turned again, and this time a kunai knife flew past, dangerously close to him. He gulped and looked up at the window, the curtains were moving slightly, and there was no wind.

He quietly entered the house, half expecting to hear moans the second he walked in, but it was silent. He waited for a moment, straining his ears, and he heard Tenten's voice. "What?!? Neji? No, Temari, you're crazy, he can't see me like this!"

"Shh…it's ok, it won't matter, and he's already in the house anyways. If you don't remember, I'm the one in charge here."

Neji was sure he heard Tenten starting to reply but her voice was cut off, and his now overactive imagination flew through all sorts of possibilities. He ascended the stairs, eager, but also apprehensive, which he reasoned was to be expected. Temari was a very intimidating kunoichi, and how often does this happen to a person, being invited into a teammate's house while there are two naked females in it.

When he opened the door a crack, he found that Tenten was no longer a wall ornament, and the two were sitting on the bed, completely naked, wrapped in each others arms, kissing fiercely. He almost shut the door and walked out, but Temari cracked an eye open and gave him a glare to rival his own. And in the middle of kissing someone at that, he found himself involuntarily impressed.

Temari broke the kiss then, a string of saliva still connecting her mouth with Tenten's, whose eyes were dark with lust and lidded. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still panting. She was sitting in Temari's lap and Temari's hands were ghosting along her curves, sending visible shivers along her body.

"Welcome Hyuuga…" said Temari, her mouth curved in a wicked smile. "I know you were peeping, you perv…who knew? The great Neji Hyuuga is just as perverted as the writer of Icha Icha Paradise." Her smirk widened as she ran her eyes over the scared looking young man, they lingered for a moment of his crotch, where there was an obvious bulge, and then to his eyes which were practically popping out of their sockets. "Well, now that you're here I suppose you can join…but first, I think you ought to be punished for watching without being invited."

In his slightly dazed state, the bonds that were suddenly wrapped around him seemed to fly out of nowhere. They secured him to the wall, one wrapped around his torso, effectively pinning his arms to his sides and then two more bonds for his wrists to keep his hands from wandering.

His head snapped up as Temari sauntered over to him, kunai in hand. She unceremoniously cut his clothes off him, setting his erect member free. On the bed, Tenten's eyes widened. She had seen her teammates half naked sometimes, but never fully naked.

Temari moved in close to him, by his side. She moved he mouth to his ear and murmured into it breathily, yet she still managed to keep it husky. "Enjoy the show…" and she flicked out her tongue, brushing the lobe of his ear and trailing down his neck.

She returned to the bed, where Tenten sat waiting. Temari boldly pushed her over, and Tenten fell back with no resistance. Temari straddled Tenten and leaned over to kiss her, giving Neji a nice view of the apex of her legs.

He grunted and struggled against his bonds. He could feel himself twitching, aching to be touched, but it was no use. Until Temari set him free he was stuck. All he could do was watch in awe as the two girls made out on the bed.

It was obvious that Temari was the one in control; one could make an educated guess that she was the one who had started this relationship, which was exactly what Neji did. Temari's mouth fluttered around Tenten's collar bone, and her teeth nipped gently and also not so gently at the skin there. Tenten let out a whine and her hands wove themselves into Temari's sandy hair. The desert kunoichi obviously knew her way around Tenten's body, judging from Tenten's moans she knew exactly which spots were sensitive and how to touch them to make the dark haired girl squirm. Which the girl was doing; the sheets around their bodies had become bunched up from her movements.

Temari chuckled almost inaudibly and moved down to Tenten's breasts which she lavished with kisses, before taking a nipple into to her mouth. Tenten moaned particularly loudly (making Neji twitch more) and she arched into Temari's mouth. Temari 'hmed' and sucked gently on the nipple, kneading the other at the same time.

She drew away from Tenten's chest to recapture her lips in a fierce kiss, her hand moving to draw gentle circles on Tenten's stomach. She broke the kiss with a wet sound, and slid her body down Tenten's with a feral grin on her face.

Tenten's breathing was loud and fast, and that alone was enough to make Neji squirm against his bonds. He thought vaguely, with what little thought power he had left, that even if he closed his eyes this experience would still be extremely hot.

Temari moved off of Tenten's body slightly, enough to give Neji a view of the brown haired girl's glistening folds. Temari shot him a challenging, yet sexy look before turning her attention back to the girl on the bed. She took her fingers and gently spread Tenten apart, and slid in a finger, which went in quite easily because the girl was so wet.

Tenten gasped, and breathed out the word 'fuck…' as Temari slid another finger in. She scissored them a few times and Tenten moved her hips slightly, urging the sandy haired girl to do more. Temari obliged and started to move her fingers in and out of Tenten.

Tenten let out a low moan, and her breaths came irregularly as Temari moved her fingers, increasing her pace slightly. She started bucking her hips in time with Temari's thrust, letting her instincts take control of her body. Soon she was almost riding Temari's fingers as they moved even faster. Her moans became more and more frequent, more urgent, as she neared her climax. She could feel all of her muscles tightening, squeezing and coiling, the feeling building as she got closer and closer.

Then she felt one of Temari's fingers on her clit. It began massaging the bundle of nerves, adding a rougher stroke every once and a while. Tenten could feel she was going to go over the edge, and a particularly hard stroke did the trick. She moaned Temari's name as her back arched and her whole body shook as tremors ran through her. The pleasure rolled through her body in waves, and her core pulsed around Temari's fingers, which were gently moving, helping her ride through her orgasm.

Gradually Tenten came down form her climax, and just lay there, breathing heavily, still recovering. Temari moved up to her mouth, and kissed her sweetly. Neji wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Tenten murmured "I love you…" into Temari's ear before she pulled away.

Cockily, Temari turned to Neji. If a Hyuuga could be broken, Neji looked like he was close to that point. His usually neatly tied hair was slightly sweaty, just like the rest of his body, and it had come out of its tie, framing his face and falling past his shoulders.

"Well, well, Hyuuga, did you enjoy the show? It certainly seems like you did to me…" she trailed off and eyed his erection. "Do you want to join in now…?" she asked, grinning.

Neji nodded, defeated by his hormones.

"Well, I suppose that could be arranged." she walked up to him, and walked back and forth in front of him, eyeing him almost as if he were prey. Which Neji knew very well he was. He gulped. "Tenten, come here," Temari said, beckoning the girl with her hand. Tenten got up and walked over, standing in front of Temari who kissed her softly and whispered in her ear. Tenten shook her head, and Temari nodded. "It seems as if I'll be the one to help you this first time." she began, "but afterwards…" she looked over her shoulder at Tenten who huffed but nodded.

"So…how does this Hyuuga want this…" she said out loud, thinking. She trailed a finger down his chest, and his well toned abs down to his erection. He shivered at her touch, and moved his hips, eager for more. She laughed. "Ok, ok, relax Hyuuga." She reached out and took the bindings off of his wrists, freeing his arms somewhat. His hands immediately went to touch himself, but she stopped him. "No." she said, turning around.

She backed up until his erection was rubbing against her butt. "Ok, guide it please." she commanded. He took himself in slightly shaking hands and positioned his head at her wet entrance. "Go on, be a man, put it in, I did the jutsu." Her voice was a challenge, and even her eyes were smirking at him over her shoulder.

He frowned at her, and pushed his member into her wet core. She moaned and sighed as he settled his entire length in her. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've had a man inside me…"Temari mused, "Though don't worry Tenten, you're the only one for me." she smiled at the younger girl, kindly, and took her hand and brought her closer to her, so their bodies were touching, and their hips were fit together perfectly. With her free hand Temari took Neji's hands and put them on her hips. Getting the idea, he drew out of Temari and then pushed back in, eliciting a soft 'hm…' from between her parted lips.

Tenten smiled at Temari, who was looking at her with love in her eyes. Tipping her chin down, Tenten leaned in to kiss Temari, sweetly, a kiss which quickly became heated as Neji picked up his pace, and Temari began to move her hips in time with him, consequently grinding with Tenten at the same time.

Neji couldn't believe how warm and tight Temari was. He was fairly new at sex, only having done it once before with a maid, a secret he kept strictly to himself, but he found Temari and Tenten to be much more vivacious, and filled with higher energy. The figured it was because they were Ninja but he thought did not stay in his head very long, it was pushed out by the moans Temari was making into Tenten's mouth.

She moved her hips back into him, loving the way he filled her effortlessly. She was impressed by his skill, she had not orgasmed yet that day, and all the things she had done to Tenten had turned her on greatly. She groaned as he pushed particularly forcefully into her and she broke the kiss with Tenten and threw back her head panting.

Tenten watched as Temari got closer to her climax, she could always tell when she groaned and threw her head back. Tenten wondered briefly if Temari even realized she did this every time. She saw her opening and took it, moving in to attack Temari's bared neck with kisses and bites. Her free hand moved up to gently squeeze Temari's breast, and then moved down to circle around her naval.

Temari knew she was going to climax, and soon. She could also feel Neji nearing his own; his thrusts were getting more erratic, and they seemed needier. She rocked her hips hard against him, needing release. Then she drew almost all of the way off and slammed down, effectively pushing herself over the edge.

She screamed as she clenched down on him, her walls squeezing him harder than anything he had ever felt in his life. Her hand gripped Tenten's so hard her knuckles turned white. The feeling of her walls gripping him so tightly threw him over the edge and he thrust, pushing himself all of the way into her, and his seed shot into her, mixing with her own juices.

Temari's head fell forward to rest on Tenten's shoulder, "Fuck…fuck…" she said. "ah…Tenten…" Tenten's hand that wasn't in a death grip stroked her back gently as Temari came down. Temari pulled away from Neji, and he came out of her and their combined juices dripped down her inner thighs.

Tenten guided Temari to the bed and set her down gently to recover and she went over and released Neji. She went back over to Temari, who had managed to sit up and Neji was about to leave and forget everything had happened when she said, "and where do you think you're going?"

He stared at her and she jerked her head at Tenten who blushed at the thought of what was coming. "Uh…I was going to go back to the compound…" he said.

"I don't think so." said Temari. "You have unfinished business. Come lie down on the bed." she patted the bed beside her with an innocent look on her face.

Cautiously he sat down in the middle of the bed, his limp member beginning to become erect again. "Come, come, lie down, its ok." Temari said, kindly, but the sarcastic look in her eyes told him she was mocking him. Frowning he did as he was told.

"Ok Tenten, now why don't you clean him off and lube him up a bit…though I don't know if he'll need the second thing." She laughed.

Tenten gaped at her, Neji mirroring her look of astounded horror. "You heard me. Don't worry it'll be fine. You won't die." She laughed again.

She gently guided Tenten to lean over Neji's prone body, and she rubbed her back as Tenten brought her mouth down on her teammate. He groaned. This was a new experience for him, and he decided he liked it very much. He had to keep himself from bucking into her mouth as she moved up and down his length, swirling her tongue around him.

Eventually she lifted her head and took her mouth of him, licking her lips in a way Neji found incredibly sexy. He had always had a thing for his female teammate, even if he never told anyone. And he was already extremely hard just from her mouth; he couldn't wait until he was inside her.

He moved to get up, but Temari kept him down. "Go ahead Baby, I did the Jutsu on you." she said to Tenten. Tenten looked at her uncertainly and Temari moved to kiss her. "Just do it, you'll like it." she grinned. She knew Tenten wasn't the only on who would enjoy it. She herself was personally looking forward to a good show, and she knew Neji was going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

Tenten straddled him, positioning herself over him and then she lowered herself down onto him, and he filled her, stretching her wider than she had been stretched before. She gasped as she took him all in her; the feeling was so strange, being filled by another being, pulsing with life. It was much different than any toy she, or Temari, had ever used before. She squirmed around on top of him, trying to adjust to the feeling.

Neji moaned involuntarily as she moved. She was unconsciously teasing him, making him want to pound into her relentlessly and find release. She felt so good around him, better than Temari had. He wasn't sure if this was because she was tighter, or wetter, or anything, or if it was just the knowledge that it was his teammate that he was inside of that made him think this. He breathed out, trying to calm himself, but at that precise moment Tenten moved up and then down a little, and the end of his breath turned into a groan as his hips jerked up to meet her downward thrust.

Again she rose and then pushed back down, still somewhat conscious of herself, but with each thrust, the need to climax began to control her actions. Soon, she was leaning forward, bracing her hands on his chest as she rode him relentlessly. His hips rose to meet her every thrust and their moans blended together in harmony.

Temari sat cross legged on the bed, her eyes fixed on Tenten's form as she bounced up and down. The girl's breasts moved with her as she rose and fell, and her face contorted into some of the most beautiful expressions Temari had ever seen.

As she neared her climax, Tenten began to get more vocal, moaning with each thrust, the word fuck frequenting her language. Neji's hands had found their way to her hips and he was assisting her in pushing down with as much force as possible. He could feel himself getting closer and closer, but he wanted her to cum first, so he doubled his efforts and thrust hard up into her and she felt her world explode.

Stars burst behind her tightly clenched eyes and she threw her head back as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Her mouth was open wide as she panted, riding each wave as it moved through her.

Her walls clamped like a vice around Neji's member, and he ground himself up into her. The feeling of her pulsing and contracting around him became to much for him and he came, calling her name, his fingers digging into her hips. Her eyes shot open as she felt warm liquid squirting in her, and she collapsed on his chest, completely worn out.

Neji sat up, and lifted Tenten off of him gently, handing her over to Temari as he pushed himself back to lean his back against the bed's head board.

Temari took Tenten gently into her arms, caressed her cheek and held her close. Tenten's body was covered in sweat, along with fluids from herself and Neji. 'Shower time.' thought Temari. She had always wanted to have sex in the shower, and here was a perfect opening. She could kill two birds with one stone, clean up and have sex. "C'mon baby." she said to Tenten, pulling her to her feet and guiding her to the shower. "You come to Hyuuga." she commanded.

They went into the bathroom, which was a small room, with an average sized shower. Temari turned on the water, making it nice and hot. She looked at Neji and jerked her head towards the shower, urging him to get in. He did so and Temari passed him Tenten. "I have to get something. I'll be back in a sec." she said.

Neji took Tenten gently into his arms, she had recovered some, but was still was not back to normal. He removed the bands that kept her hair in place, it took some work, seeing as her buns had almost come out and the ties were tangled into her wavy chocolate locks.

Tenten sighed contentedly as she turned her face up to the shower's spray, running her hands through her free waist length hair. It turned dark with the water and ran slickly down her back. She moved aside to let Neji under the spray and he too sighed with the feeling of the water.

"I…didn't know you were into this kind of thing." said Tenten abruptly.

Neji opened his eyes and looked at her, almost bashfully. "Well, truthfully I'm not." he said. "I am not sure what possessed me to even step into this house. I was asked by the Hokage to deliver a package, and now here I am." he finished and looked at her with slight curiosity. "I could ask you the same however. How long has this been going on?"

Tenten blushed. "More than half a year now." She said, smiling slightly.

"Truthfully? I would not have suspected it." said Neji. "However, it was no business of mine, even if I had known." He looked around for the soap, and upon seeing it he took it and gestured Tenten closer. "Come here, let's start washing."

He gently lathered Tenten's body with soap, starting with her shoulders, moving down her arms and back up again, and then proceeding down her back. She arched into his hands as he got to her lower back, a particularly sensitive area. To his chagrin, his body was starting to react from the contact with Tenten's body, especially as he reached her hips and moved to her stomach, climbing towards her breasts.

Tenten found herself enjoying the feeling of his hands. They were calloused just like Temari's, but they seemed rougher and they were certainly bigger. She leaned into him as he reached her breasts, and gasped, both from the feeling of his hands, but also from the feeling of his erection.

She turned to look at him, and was a little scared by the look in his eyes. They were full of lust and passion, and something else, secretly locked up feelings so powerful that Tenten was caught off guard. Neji leaned down and captured her mouth as she stared at him, and he kissed her, easily conveying the feelings she had just seen.

H e pulled away from her, still looking at her, their bodies pressed together and their noses almost touching. "I hope you're not trying to steal my girl." said Temari, who had entered the room sometime before.

Neji almost jumped back from Tenten as he tried to move away from her. Temari laughed at his expression and climbed into the shower herself. "How are you Tenten?" she asked, "Up for another round?" she grinned at her girlfriend and the brunette almost rolled her eyes at her partner's sex drive.

Tenten nodded, eyeing the strap-on Temari was wearing. Temari grinned at Tenten, who had just realized what she was in for. The blonde watched as the brunette's brain worked, coming to terms with the fact that she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Sighing Tenten said "Ok." and Temari's grin widened.

She moved in to kiss Tenten, a kiss that started out slow but got progressively more passionate. Temari's hands moved to find Neji's hips, and upon locating them, she dragged him closer, so his erection rubbed against Tenten's behind.

Temari was tickled by the fact that Neji was more surprised about this than Tenten. The brunette had already guessed what was coming, so she was prepared and continued to kiss Temari, but the boy shot Temari a look that said '_what_ are you expecting me to do?'

Temari broke her kiss with Tenten and sighed, taking him in her hand; she rubbed his head against Tenten's wetness. Tenten gasped and leaned into Temari. The fact that she knew what was coming did not stop the fact that there were butterflies in her stomach. Then Temari's fingers dipped into Tenten and took some of her juices, which she used to lubricate the girl's other hole.

Then Temari scowled at Neji who knew that was the command to begin. With his hands he gently parted Tenten's butt cheeks and pressed himself into her, trying to be as gentle as possible. Even so, Tenten screamed and bit into Temari's shoulder as he pushed himself fully into her. The pain burned and she felt like she was being torn apart. She and Temari had never ventured into this realm, and the feeling of something in that hole was completely foreign and new.

They were still, except for Temari's hand rubbing Tenten's back soothingly, and Neji's ragged breathing. She was so tight and hot around him. It took everything he had to control himself.

Finally Tenten relaxed. The pain had lessened, and she was left with the curious feeling of being filled in an entirely new way. She leaned back into Neji, causing him to shift inside her. He groaned and Temari grinned. Taking hold of Tenten's hips with her hands, she pushed the strap-on she was wearing into Tenten. The brunette cried out again, though not from pain. She felt so full, with two large objects stretching her in a way she had never been stretched before.

Temari who was already quite excited from watching Tenten ride Neji before almost groaned herself as she sank into Tenten. She knew she would cum quickly, even without a toy in her. Wanting that release, she began to move in Tenten, slow, yet deep thrust that had Tenten mewling for more. Neji too began to move in her, gently, knowing she would be raw.

It was painful for Tenten at first, but soon pleasure overrode pain and she was bucking her hips as they thrust into her. Their thrusts were synchronized, both going out and then filling her at the same time. Tenten's eyes were squeezed shut, as she let her body take control. She felt so full, and so right like this, in between Neji and Temari. Her hands clung desperately to Temari's back as they moved faster, each wanting to reach their own climax, and soon.

Neji knew he was close. The tightness of her ass squeezing him made him want to just cum, but he knew he had to help Temari push Tenten over the edge first. She would climax soon though, her mewls had turned into deep throated moans, and her body was beginning to convulse as she thrust desperately back against them. "Please…I need more." she managed to pant.

Temari sped up her own thrusts at the request and Tenten cried out. She and Neji were no longer in sync; instead they were both thrusting furiously as all three neared their climax.

Tenten was the first to go over the edge. Both Temari and Neji thrust in t the same time by coincidence, and Tenten felt herself snap. She screamed as all of her muscles tightened, and she clamped down on Temari and Neji who continued to thrust into her, pushing her through her climax.

Neji came next, pushing himself into her as he released his seed, groaning her name as he felt her muscles spasm. He emptied his load in her, but kept his limp member in her, too tired to pull out.

Temari too thrust into Tenten and came. Just the sight of the girl sandwiched between her and Neji climaxing was enough to send her over the edge. Her muscles contracted, and she felt her juices run down her thighs as she came panting.

The three of them just stood there for sometime, recovering. Labored breaths became controlled once again, and both Temari and Neji pulled out of Tenten. All three of their liquids mixed as they ran down Tenten's legs, before going down the drain.

Temari discarded the strap-on, and grabbed the soap once more, cleaning first herself and then Tenten. She handed the soap to Neji as she started washing Tenten's hair. When they were finished and dried off, the sun was begging to set. Tiredly, they got into the bed, Tenten once again between Temari and Neji.

Facing Temari, Tenten wrapped her arms around the other girl, who in turn wrapped her own around the brunette. Neji had one arm draped over Tenten's waist, contentedly placing small kisses on her neck.

"Hm…" Tenten moaned tiredly. With her eyes closed she said, "Thank you, both of you. This has been the most amazing day of my life."

Temari smiled gently at the girl, who cracked open one eye. 'I love you.' she mouthed at the brunette.

'I love you more' mouthed back the brunette, smiling.

"And of course, we can't forget you Neji." said Temari. "Thank you for joining us. I hope we can make this a regular thing." Temari suggested nonchalantly. "That is of course if you want to." She grinned wickedly at him.

He smirked back, but the smirk turned tiredly into a smile. "If you are willing to accept me, of course." he said.

"Psh, you stupid boy, I think we already have." said Temari somewhat scornfully. Tenten made agreeing noises into Temari's chest, where she had nestled her head.

Chuckling, Neji said, "That's a relief."

Temari pulled the bed sheet up over them, and put her arm back over Tenten. He other hand gently entwined with one of Tenten's and she shut her eyes, content with her days work.

* * *

**There you go, review if you want. **


End file.
